The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of geranium plant, botanically known as Pelargonium zonale, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name xe2x80x98Fissilxe2x80x99.
xe2x80x98Fissilxe2x80x99 is a product of a planned breeding program which had the objective of creating new geranium varieties with purple-flower color and single-flower form in combination with dark-green foliage and fair, self-branching ability.
xe2x80x98Fissilxe2x80x99 originated from a hybridization made by the inventor, Angelika Utecht, in a controlled breeding progam in Galdar, Gran Canaria, Spain, in 1994. The female parent was a seedling derived from a cross of a tetraploid line of the commercial variety xe2x80x98Kardinalxe2x80x99 (unpatented) and a hybrid seedling, designated no. 2198-2 (unpatented). The resulting seedling, designated no. 92-876-2 (unpatented), was characterized by purple, single-form flowers, dark-green, zoned foliage, late flowering response and poor branching. The male parent was a hybrid seedling, designated no. 94-1969-1 (unpatented), having semi-double, purple flowers with markings, dark-green leaves without zonation, and good branching characteristics.
xe2x80x98Fissilxe2x80x99 was selected as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross by the inventor, Angelika Utecht, in 1995 in a controlled environment in Galdar, Gran Canaria, Spain.
The first act of asexual reproduction of xe2x80x98Fissilxe2x80x99 was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were taken from the initial selection in the fall of 1995 in a controlled environment in Galdar, Gran Canaria, Spain, by, or under the supervision of, Angelika Utecht. Horticultural examination of plants grown from cuttings of the plant, initiated in May 1996 in Hillscheid, Germany, and continuing thereafter, has demonstrated that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for xe2x80x98Fissilxe2x80x99 are firmly fixed and are retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be basic characteristics of xe2x80x98Fissilxe2x80x99, which in combination distinguish this geranium as a new and distinct cultivar:
1. single-type, bright, purple-colored flowers with distinct red eyes/macules;
2. large umbels borne well-above the foliage;
3. uniformly dark-green foliage without zonation in mature leaves; young leaves may occasionally show slight zonation RHS 139 A;
4. medium to vigorous growth, and medium-tall, round plant habit;
5. medium (mid season) spring flowering response; and
6. relatively good branching characteristics for a dark-leafed variety.
xe2x80x98Fissilxe2x80x99 has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype of the new cultivar may vary significantly with variations in environment such as temperature, light intensity and day length without any change in the genotype. The following observations, measurements, and comparisons describe plants grown in Hillscheid, Germany, and in Langley, British Columbia, Canada, under greenhouse conditions which approximate those generally used in commercial practice.
Of the many commercial cultivars known to the present inventor, the most similar in comparison to xe2x80x98Fissilxe2x80x99 are the commercial variety xe2x80x98Fistangolixe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant patent application Ser. No. 09/323,110), and the parental variety xe2x80x98Kardinalxe2x80x99. In comparison to xe2x80x98Fistangolixe2x80x99, xe2x80x98Fissilxe2x80x99 has a similar main flower color, but its flowers are single-type and its petals show large red flares, which are not present on the flowers of xe2x80x98Fistangolixe2x80x99. Moreover, xe2x80x98Fissilxe2x80x99 grows distinctly more vigorously, branches more freely and is more floriferous than xe2x80x98Fistangolixe2x80x99.
In comparison to xe2x80x98Kardinalxe2x80x99, xe2x80x98Fissilxe2x80x99 has a different kind of marking on its petals and better branching ability. xe2x80x98Kardinalxe2x80x99 grows vigorously and has a tall, open plant habit, whereas xe2x80x98Fissilxe2x80x99 grows only moderately vigorously and develops plants that are bushy and evenly shaped and medium-sized or slightly taller.